Sibling Love
by Xetton
Summary: Elesis loves her brother a little too much...Contains yandere and death.
1. Aisha

**Hello everyone. This is my first upload to his site. Please enjoy.**

**Appearance:**

**Elsword: Rune Slayer**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

* * *

**Yandere vs Tsundere**

"Why didn't I get any chocolate!" Elsword complained.

Today was Valentine's Day; the day cute girls would give sweets to their favorite boys.

"Maybe if you stopped being such an idiot, girls would like you more." Aisha said in her usual fiery tone.

The two had always walked home together after school. Though today, Aisha wanted to break the ice between them and confess her love to him.

She was very happy that no girls gave chocolate to him. She could make her move while he sulked.

"And here I thought I was popular with the ladies."

"Oh, just stop denying that you're a loser."

**-stab-**

"But girls laugh at my jokes all the time!"

"They're laughing at you, not the jokes."

**-stab-**

"But what about-"

"They did it out of pity." She read his mind.

**-stab-**

Elsword fell to the ground, his pride punctured.

This was her chance Aisha thought.

She grabbed the box of chocolate out of her bag and smacked Elsword with it to snap him back to reality.

"Ow, what was that-" Elsword stopped as he saw the box as she held it out towards him.

"L-Look, don't get the wrong idea or anything. Y-you're a really really good f-friend but, b-but, but…" She was so close.

"I…" Her face was bright red, her throat was getting dry.

"I…" She shut her eyes, trying to force out the last two words.

"I…"

**-Beep-**

"Ah, sorry" It was Elsword's phone.

He opened it and read the text.

"Sorry, but my sis is worried about me." He explained

"Oh…" Aisha was both disappointed and relieved.

Elsword quickly snatched the box of chocolate from Aisha.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"This is mine isn't it?" he smirked

That smirk of his always made Aisha's legs a bit weak.

"Y-You better not throw those out!"

"Of course not, you worked hard on these, right?" Elsword noticed the wrappings that were a little too Aishaish to be anything store bought.

Aisha blushed and looked away. She spent a good week getting the wrapping right. Another week getting the chocolate perfect. When she looked back, Elsword had turned and started walking away.

"Wait!" she screamed out.

"Hm?" Elsword turned.

"Um…T-The park! T-Tonight! 9 pm!" Aisha wanted to finish her confession.

"W-Will you come and tell me how the chocolate tasted?" she meekly said.

Elsword smiled "Sure."

Aisha looked away again as Elsword walked off.

"Idiot.."

About a block away, a certain red-haired girl watched entire scene from around the corner. Both eyes, filled with hatred, locked onto the purple-haired girl.

The girl gripped her phone so hard, it shattered.

* * *

Elsword returned home.

"Sis I'm home" he called out as he entered.

Elsword lived with his sister, Elesis. Their parents lived in another country leaving the two to take care of themselves.

Elsword smelled food and quickly proceeded to the kitchen.

Elesis was cooking up his favorite meal.

She turned and smiled at him. "How was your day Els?"

Elsword smiled back. "It was alright."

Elesis noticed the box of chocolate in his hand.

She looked back towards the food.

"Well get changed, the food will be ready soon."

Elsword nodded and quickly walked to his room.

"Oh, and no chocolate before dinner!" she yelled.

He chuckled as he shut his door.

Elesis gritted her teeth at the thought of the chocolate.

* * *

Elsword joined his sister at the table.

He immediately dived in as Elesis smiled as she watched her brother feast.

"So why were you late today?" She questioned.

She set up a curfew to make sure Elsword would be home. Today though he was late about 10 minutes.

"Ah, I just lost tract of time is all." He dived back into the food.

Elesis smiled again and started eating her food.

About 10 minutes later, Elsword's head hit the table, he was unconscious.

Elesis noted the time, he was getting used to the drug she had been using. It took about 5 minutes more than the usual to knock him out.

She carried her brother into his room and laid him in his bed.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she started sniffing him.

She could smell her shampoo; he had always been using hers, not that she minded.

Elesis got up and looked around her brother's room. She found the opened box of chocolates on his desk. Only one remained.

She gripped the box tightly, but managed to calm her anger.

She took the last one and threw it into her.

'Delicious' she thought as she violently munched down on the chocolate.

She exited Elsword's room and entered her's. She opened her closet and pulled a lever down the side, opening up a secret room.

She entered her secret room dedicated to her brother. The walls were aligned with hundreds of photos of Elsword, from since he was a baby. On the opposite wall, a monitor with camera feeds of 15 different angles of Elsword's room.

She skipped back the video feed back to when Elsword was changing.

She grabbed her Elsword plushie, he made it for her when he was in the 2nd grade and cuddled it as she watched the show.

She remembered when she first fell in love with her little brother.

"_Elesis, will you marry me?" A four-year old Elsword said to his big sister, as he was down on 1 knee._

_Elesis stared at her brother as he held out a plastic ring. She blushed._

"_Elsword, you can only marry someone you love!"_

_Elsword grinned. "But I love you Elesis."_

_Elesis blushed harder before she hugged Elsword._

She vowed since then to raise him into the perfect husband.

She snapped back to he present, her eyes widened in horror as Elsword was eating the chocolates, one-by-one. Enjoying them.

Elesis breathed heavily.

Nobody takes her brother away from her.

* * *

Aisha sat on the park bench.

'8:50' she read as she checked her phone.

She cursed to herself for being so early, always to insult Elsword for showing up after her.

'Idiot, idiot' she thought to herself.

She wondered if he had eaten the chocolate. She was sure, however, that he would show up.

While Elsword was never early, he always made it exactly on time. It was part of his charm.

Aisha started fidgeting as she started to think about all the lovey-dovey stuff they would do; going on dates, holding hands and even, k-kissing.

Aisha squeaked in excited.

Suddenly, two hands from behind covered her eyes.

"Who's there!?" Aisha yelled in a panic.

The figure behind her stepped closer.

"The one that gave my Elsword chocolate…" Elesis leaned in closer.

Aisha gulped as her entire body began to tremble in fear.

"**WHO WAS IT**"

* * *

Elsword showed up at the park at exactly 9 pm.

He had just woken up 10 minutes ago. He found it strange that his sister wasn't in the house.

Elsword scanned the park before sitting on a nearby bench.

He glanced over as saw scratch marks on the other end from where he was sitting. He took out his phone to try and call Aisha, but the call when to voicemail.

He leaned back and waited for his friend to arrive.

* * *

Elsword returned home at around 11 pm.

He quietly tiptoed through the house towards his room.

"Where have you been?"

Elsword jumped as Elesis stood near the entrance to the kitchen. She was holding a large cleaver that was partly bloody.

Elsword took a step back. "Sorry, I was suppose to met someone, but I got stood up." He grinned

Elesis walked forward and wrapped her arms around her brother in a hug.

Elsword flinched a little as he felt the cleaver so close to him.

"Don't worry, I'll always be here for you." She said in a warm and reassuring tone.

Elsword returned the hugged. "Thanks sis"

After a few moments, he broke off the hug and walked to his room.

"Oh Elsword." Elesis called. He turned around

"You don't mind if I ate that last chocolate of yours, do you?" She smiled.

Elsword scratched the back of his head. "Oh that, not really"

He turned and entered his room.

He looked at his bed and saw box nicely wrapped with a message on top.

'Happy Valentines From your sister, Elesis' He read.

He opened it and popped one of the chocolate into his mouth.

'Disgusting' he thought. He closed the box and placed it on the table.

He would find a way to get rid of it without Elesis getting mad.

Meanwhile, Elesis watched the scene. She cuddled her plushie even harder as she watched him eat her chocolate.

"I'll always love you Elsword."

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story. **

**Hope it was alright. I was thinking about making a few more chapters for each of the girls.**

**I'll see how it goes.**


	2. Eve

**Hello everyone, thank you for reading the first chapter. I hope you will enjoy this one.**

**Forgive me if Eve isn't Kuudere enough, I don't have as much experience with it.**

**Appearance****:**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

* * *

**Yandere vs Kuudere**

"Sis, I'm home." Elsword called out through the house. No answer.

'Not home I guess' He thought to himself.

Elsword entered followed by a silver-haired girl behind him.

"Sorry, make yourself at home." He said trying to welcome the girl.

"Thank you." Eve calmly stated.

She scanned her surroundings as Elsword went over towards the living room table.

"We can work on our project here." He motioned the girl to join him.

Both Elsword and Eve were assigned to work together on a group project. Elsword offered to work on it at his house, to which Eve accepted.

The two sat down at the table and started to work on their project.

"So how do you want to do this?" Elsword asked.

Eve looked over the assignment.

"You shall work on –that- and I shall work on –this-." Eve quickly started on her part of the work.

"Ah…alright." Elsword looked down and started to work on his part.

After a few minutes, he spoke up again. "So, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Working on homework." She stated, not even bothering to look up at him.

"Ah…" Looks like he hit a wall. Maybe another way he thought "What's your favorite color?"

"Red" She replied as she continued to work.

Elsword grinned. "Like this red." He pointed at his own hair.

Eve looked at him a bit before looking back to her work.

"More like a _**bloody**_ red." She emphasized with malice.

"Ah…alright…"

He continued trying to make small talk with the girl as the two worked, only to reach dead ends each time.

* * *

A few hours later.

"Hey are you hungry?" Elsword asked his partner.

"Sorry I do not wish to intrude on you anymore than this, perhaps I should make my leave." Eve replied.

"Oh, come on. Don't sweat it. I can make us some dinner, so stay." Elsword got up, trying to act cool.

Eve raised an eyebrow. She can see the truth of the rumors of how stubborn and annoying Elsword was.

Knowing he would continue to pester her on the matter, she gave up and responded "Do what you wish then."

Elsword grinned "Alright leave it to me."

* * *

"Alright foods ready" Elsword brought over the food to the kitchen table as Eve took a seat.

Eve took a few bites before silently marveling at what a good cook Elsword actually was.

"It's good right?" Elsword watched the girl with a grin.

"It is average." She simply stated.

"Aww…you're no fun." He said before he started to eat as well.

Elsewhere in the house, a certain sister had been watching since the two arrived. She stared at the silver-haired girl through the monitor. She clenched her plushie in her arms before getting up to leave her secret room.

She went over to her bed and pulled out large box under it. She sorted through the various tools. She knew that one day, she would have to protect her brother from the thieving clutchs of other people. She was prepared for that day. She grabbed a syringed and a bottle filled with a drug sedative.

-**crash**-

Elesis shot up; she threw the syringe into the box and darted out of her room.

What she saw when she reached the kitchen horrified her. Elsword had pinned Eve to the ground, their faces mere inches away from each other. Broken plate fragments around them.

Elsword nervously turned his head to look at his sister for a moment before looking back down at Eve.

Eve simply stared back at Elsword, unamused at the situation.

Elsword quickly jumped off of her before he got down on his knees and started apologizing.

What actually happened was that Eve got up to use the bathroom. At the same time, Elsword took some of the finished plates and headed for the sink. Just as he passed her, Eve slipped and fell. Elsword quickly turned and caught her before he slipped as well, letting go of the plates as he did. The two spinned and ended up in the position Elesis found them in.

Eve simply got up and without a word, proceeded towards the bathroom. She walked passed Elesis, but neither made any interaction with the other. Elesis continued to look at the spot where the two were together with a blank expression.

Elsword looked up at his sister. A chill ran down his back when he saw his sister's face.

"S-Sis, are you...alright?" he asked hesitantly.

Her gaze slowly moved towards Elsword before she turned and shut herself in her room.

Elsword stared for a moment before he went over to clean up the mess he made.

* * *

Eve looked at the clock, noting that it was time for her to leave.

She gathered her things and said a simple goodbye to her partner before she walked towards the door.

Elsword was about to speak up before Elesis came out of her room and called to him.

"Hey Els, I need you to do something for me."

Elsword looked back at his sister before glancing back at Eve who had also turned around.

"Sorry sis, I have something to do first." He said as he walked towards Eve.

"What are you doing?" Eve asked.

"I'm walking you home, what's it look like." He responded.

Elesis spoke up again. "Els, I really need you to help me with something." Not wanting her brother to leave.

"Don't worry sis, I can do it once I get back." He replied to his sister.

"I do not need an escort home." Eve calmly stated, not wanting to spend more time with the boy any more than she had to.

"She's right, you don't need to accompany her! Please just stay home..." Elesis pleaded. Her voice became more desperate.

Elsword shot his sister an annoyed look "Oh come on sis, a cute girl like Eve walking out at night. That just sounds dangerous."

Eve blushed a little when he called her cute and turned to leave, Elsword following behind.

"But Els…" Elesis called out as the two walked out the door.

She looked at the floor for a moment; she saw reaction that Eve had. She punched the wall next to her.

* * *

"Wow, your house is pretty big." Elsword commented as the two approached Eve's mansion.

Eve made no response and continued walking.

When the two reached the entrance, Eve looked towards Elsword.

She stared at him for a bit before Elsword decided to break the silence.

"Well, see you tomorrow then." He smiled and waved to the girl before turning to walk away.

As he walked away, Eve thought about her conversation with her father:

"_You are to choose a husband." Eve's father threw a stack of papers at her, each containing names and information of boys around her age._

"_I do not understand this father, why must I decide who I marry now." Eve protested._

"_It is family tradition that the daughter of this family chooses a husband before she is to graduate high school. You are no exception." Eve's father stated as he looked down at her daughter._

"_Fine, but i__f I am to select a husband, it should be on my own terms. Not out of a list you personally made for me." Eve raised her voice louder. _

'Husband' Eve thought as she watched Elsword walk away.

She gave a small wave goodbye as slight red tinge appeared on her cheeks.

Around the corner, Elesis watched the scene. She stared at the silver-haired girl as she entered her mansion.

* * *

Elsword and Eve continued to work on the project together at Elsword's place every day of the week. Eve would stay for dinner to eat Elsword's food. Over time, Eve opened up to Elsword, giving more varied answers. She started enjoying spending time with him and would sometimes smile at him when he wasn't looking.

All the while, Elesis watched the two the entire time. She would follow the two home from school and watch them from her monitor in her secret room. She would always interrupt when the two started being too friendly. She followed the two when Elsword would walk Eve home every night. One night, Eve offered Elsword to come inside though Elesis called Elsword, making sure he would come home.

Eventually, the day the project was due came and the two received a perfect grade for their efforts. After school, Elsword invited Eve out to town to celebrate their achievement. The two went out to eat at a café and later. had fun at an arcade. Elsword even won a stuffed animal.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Eve asked as Elsword held out the animal.

"Think of it as a thank you for project." He replied.

Eve raised an eyebrow "It was a **group** project, you would deserve a half of that doll."

Elsword sighed. "Then just think of it as a thank you for working with me."

He smiled at her causing her to turn away and blushed.

She grabbed the stuff animal from the hands and held it in her chest.

"Fine, I shall accept this as a gift from you then." She said to him before she started to walk away, not wanting him to see how bright red her face was.

* * *

Eventually the two approached a very familiar park.

"Elsword." Eve said as she held the stuff animal close.

"Hm?" Elsword looked at her curiously; Eve never started a conversation with him.

"Have you ever thought about marriage?" She questioned him.

Elsword jumped back in surprise.

"M-Marriage!? O-Of course not! I'm still in high school!" He said with a slight blush on his face.

Eve scanned him then looked him in the eye.

"I plan to be married once I graduate high school." She plainly stated.

Elsword felt a bit nervous about the topic.

"Er, well congrats then." He said with a smile.

Eve blushed and Elsword blushed as well once he saw how cute a blushing Eve was.

"Well then Elsword, I must make my leave home." Eve said, breaking the atmosphere.

"Ah, wait. Let me escort you." Elsword replied.

Eve held her hand out, stopping him.

"No, it is fine, there is still light out and I have some personal matters to take care of."

Elsword grudgingly accepted and said his good bye to Eve before he walked off.

Eve watched him walked away and started cuddling her stuff animal before she walked in the other direction.

"Hey Eve!" She turned around towards Elsword who called her name from a distance.

"See you around alright!" He yelled.

She waved her hand so that he would see it before he walked off.

'He will make a perfect husband.' She thought to herself.

'Good academics, great cook. While he may be stubborn, he always means well.' She smiled.

"I wonder how I should ask him." She thought out loud.

"**Here's a start.**" A voice came from behind her, she felt a sharp pain in her neck as her body became numb

She turned just enough to see a blur of red before she fell down.

Elesis stood over the paralyzed Eve, knife in one hand, a taser other.

Eve was scared. No matter how hard she tried, her body couldn't move. Everything felt numb. Her eyes darted to the knife in Elesis's hand. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. She just laid there as the red-haired girl leaned over and picked up Eve's stuff animal.

Elesis stared at it for one moment, she looked back at Eve, her eyes blank, then she started to violently stab it.

"How dare you talk to my Elsword!"

**-STAB-**

"How dare you eat his cooking"

**-STAB-**

"How dare you even think about marrying **MY ELSWORD**."

**-STAB- -STAB- -STAB- -STAB- -STAB- -STAB-**

Once the animal was mutilated beyond recognition, she turned her attention to Eve.

She leaned down until her face was mere inches away from Eve's.

A devilish smile grew on her face as she brought the knife close so that the cold blade touched touched Eve's cheek.

"I'm a good sister aren't I?" Elesis asked the girl, her breathing became heavy.

Eve closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the horror that was Elsword's older sister. Elesis smacked her and with her free hand forced one of her eyes opened.

"**HOW DARE YOU, LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU**" She yelled at her, her voice sounding almost demonic to Eve.

Eve cringed as she opened up her other eye. Elesis, seeing this released her hand from Eve's eye.

"I was good to let you live for so long." Elesis started trembling in excitement.

Tears welled up in Eve's eyes, silently wishing for Elsword to come save her.

"It would hurt my brother if he had to do all the work because you went away~" Elesis said playfully, her smile grew even larger.

Elesis brought the knife up.

"**But now that your work is done, its time to say** **BYE BYE"**

* * *

"Sis you home?" Elsword called out through the house.

He walked around the house looking for his sister before he stopped in front of his sister's door.

He knocked a few times, but got no answer.

He sighed and went towards his room.

He sprawled himself on his bed, feeling tired but content with the day he just spent.

Since Aisha mysteriously vanished, he was trying to make a new friend, though it was difficult until he was forced to work with Eve.

He thought back, Eve was a loner due to her wealth. She never spoke unless needed to and she would never show any emotion whenever anyone talked to her. Sometimes Aisha would try talk to her, but she would get nowhere.

Some people even felt sorry for Elsword that he got paired up with Eve, but after the time he spent with her, he knew she wasn't a bad person.

'Seeing Eve blush was a rare treat.' He thought to himself. Sleep slowly overtaking him.

* * *

Elesis returned home about a half hour later.

Her clothes were dirty and blood covered most of her shirt and pants.

'She sure had to bleed a lot.' She thought to herself.

Elesis approached Elsword's door, gently putting her ear on it. She could hear his soft breathing on the other side as he slept soundly.

Once she cleaned herself up, she would be sure to join him.


	3. Rena

**Sorry about the really really late update. I had trouble thinking this chapter up.**

**Enjoy.**

**Appearances:**

**Rena: Night Watcher**

**Chung: Tactical Trooper**

**Raven: Blade Master**

* * *

**Yandere vs Senpai**

Light shone through Elsword's window. Right on cue, his alarm clock rang, signaling him to get ready for school. He leaned over to shut it off before returning back to bed. He rubbed his eyes as an arm reached around and grabbed him. The arm pulled him closer to the sleeping figure beside him.

"Sis…" He said angrily.

Elesis smiled in content as she cuddled her brother.

**"SIS"**

"Five more minutes Els…" she said sleepishly.

He kicked her out of his bed.

Since he finished that group project with Eve, Elesis has continually kept sneaking into his bed while he slept. He tried locking the door then blocking the door with a chair, followed by his desk, but she would somehow get in while he slept.

She always wore nothing but one his shirts and underwear. He demanded she returned his shirts, but she playfully denied.

Elesis got up and tried to give her brother a good morning hug, only for him to throw a pillow at her and telling her to leave.

She whined before leaving to make breakfast.

* * *

After getting ready for school, Elsword went into the kitchen for breakfast, though strangely the food wasn't prepared yet.

Elesis called to him to sit down as the food would be ready, so Elsword took a seat.

A minute later, Elesis came out, carrying the food.

As the smell reached Elsword's nose, he got ready to chow down before something caught his eye that immediately made him freeze.

Once Elesis set down the tray of food, she turned around to get the left over plates. As she did, Elsword could only stare in both surprise and disgust.

Elesis wore nothing but an apron.

Elsword looked at the food in front of him before looking back up at Elesis who came back with the last plates of food, the apron hung tightly around her chest, showing off her…important areas.

Elsword paused for one moment, pondering his next action.

Elesis took a seat and looked at her brother, wondering why he wasn't chowing down like he usually does.

She was surprised when Elsword suddenly stood up from his seat and ran over to grab his things.

She was about to question what he was doing before he simply said "Got to go" and left out the door.

Elesis looked back at the delicious breakfast she made for her cute little brother before she started to sob into her arms.

* * *

Elsword wasn't too sure if he made the right choice.

It was a dangerous situation considering how weird his sister has been acting. He thought that by staying for breakfast, something bad would happen. On the other hand, he was super hungry.

Elsword walked along as he could hear his stomach growl. A few students nearby heard it a distance away and laughed at him.

'How embarrassing' he thought.

He walked along before he felt something soft tap his head.

"That's no good mister." A female voice sounded.

Elsword looked over his shoulder as a tall, green-haired girl stood there, a disappointed look on her face.

"I assumed you would be the last person I would have to tell that an early breakfast is the key to a fun day." She told him.

Elsword smiled "Gee, thanks for the advice Rena."

Rena was an upperclassman, one year older than Elsword.

Elsword first met her on his first day of high school; he was late for the entrance ceremony and was lost in the school.

He collapsed and almost ready to yell in frustration when Rena walked by and asked him what was wrong. She helped him get to the ceremony and since then, Elsword always turned to her for help, at least, whenever she wasn't teasing him or making him do something for her in return.

"You aren't one to skip out on food Elsword." She said.

Elsword looked away and continued walking as Rena followed behind him.

"Is everything alright at home?" She questioned.

Elsword stopped and sighed.

"Just a weird thing happened at breakfast is all, so I decided to skip out for today."

Elsword's stomach growled again. He blushed.

Rena looked at him before handing him a beard covered by plastic.

"Just this once, I'll give this to you." She stated.

Elsword immediately unwrapped the plastic off and started to eat the bread.

"Thanks Rena!" he said, his mouth partially full.

"Also, don't talk with your mouth full; it's not right for a high-schooler. And, I'm only doing this once, if you skip breakfast again, don't count of me to help you." She winked at him before she walked past him towards school.

Elsword watched her leave as he took the time to finish the bread he was given.

**"What…"**

Elesis asked herself as she watched the green-haired girl walk away.

'Did my Elsword skip my breakfast for that slut's food…?' She thought.

She continued to glare at the girl as she formulated a plan…

* * *

"Hey Elsword. What's your relationship with Rena?"

Elsword looked over to his classmate, a blond haired boy name Chung.

Chung was one of the few people who talked to Elsword, despite his known reputation, though Chung is known for talking to everyone in school. Elsword did hear rumors of something about him...

"Why hell are you asking!?" He answered.

"Well, a rumor is starting up that you're going out with Rena." Chung told his red-haired classmate with a slight smirk on his face.

Elsword blushed at the thought.

"N-No! It's not like that; she just helps me out is all!"

Chung simply stared at him, not believing what the boy just said.

"Besides, isn't Rena going out with Raven?" Elsword quickly added.

Chung's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"You haven't heard? They broke last weekend." Chung simply stated.

Elsword's eyes widen at the news.

"Wait, really? What happened?" He asked.

Chung shrugged his shoulders "No one really knows who ended it or why, just that they aren't together."

"But we're still friends." A voice came out from behind them.

The two boys turned to look as Raven approached the two of them.

Raven was an upper-classmen, one year higher than Elsword, same year as Rena. His left arm was made of metal but famous around the school for being a bad boy. In a way, Elsword looked up to him for how tough he was.

"Ah, Raven, what brings you here?" Chung greeted the older male.

Raven looked at Chung then, to Elsword.

"Rena said she wants to call in a favor."

Elsword tilted his head in confusion.

"Favor for what?" He asked.

"Something about bread." Raven replied.

The answer clicked in Elsword's head as he face palmed himself. Getting help from Rena was like getting help from the mafia, it would always turn around to bite him in the butt.

He groaned before getting up and following Raven out of the classroom. Chung got up and followed the two out.

"Why are you coming along?" The red-head asked the blond-haired as the three boys walked down the hall.

"Well, it's free period right now, I thought this might be interesting." Chung answered.

"You don't mind right?" He asked the black-haired boy leading them.

"It's up to Rena if anything. I don't care." Raven responded.

"See." Chung said as he smiled at Elsword.

The three arrived to a classroom. Raven opened the door and entered, the two boys following suite.

Rena sat on a desk, looking out the window as the three boys walked in.

She turned to the three then hopped off the desk.

"Well, what do you need Rena?" Elsword asked the girl.

"To cut to the chase. I need your help Elsword." Rena looked at him.

"I need help take care of a tree this weekend."

"A...tree?" Elsword looked confused.

"The big tree in the back of school, I need you and Raven to take care of it." She clarified.

Elsword felt annoyed. "Why do I have to take care of some stupid tree!"

Rena walked towards him, a smile on her face she raised her hand up but Raven hit Elsword in the back of the head with his metal arm.

Elsword kneeled to the ground, grabbing the back of his head in pain.

"Oh, thank you Raven." Rena said as she smiled at the black-haired boy.

Chung snickered at the situation. Rena looked at him.

"Who might you be?" She asked him.

"ah, Hello I'm Chung, Elsword's classmate."

Rena's smile got bigger. "Then can I count on you to make sure Elsword helps with this?"

Chung nodded and Rena thanked him.

"Well now that everything's settled…" She smiled.

Elsword got up from the floor. "I didn't agree to this!"

Raven grabbed Elsword by the haired and pulled him a bit.

"Ow! Ow! Alright I'll help with this stupid thing!" He yelled making Raven stop.

Chung and Rena laughed at the situation as Raven simply smiled.

* * *

It was now after school, Rena and Elsword walked down the hall. She had shown him where the tree was at and told him some of things he was going to help with.

"So Rena, why did you want me to help with this? I mean you could of gotten someone else." He asked the older girl.

"Well, I just thought you could learn something." She responded with a smile.

Elsword looked at her, both annoyed she is putting him through this and curious at why.

"What can I learn from taking care of a dumb tree?"

Rena turned towards him and kicked him in the leg. He hopped back and grabbed his leg in pain.

Elsword grumbled in frustration.

"It's because I trust you Elsword." She said. He looked at her surprised.

"While you do have your faults, you're very reliable and you hate to give up." She continued

"That's why I know that if I have any problems, you can help me." She finished and smiled at him.

Elsword scratched his head at the compliment. He chuckled a bit.

"Funny, I thought you only helped me for your own needs." He said.

Rena rocked her head in amusement.

"Oh, I do. It's fun to tease you every now and then." She happily said.

"Especially that time when I made you wear maid-"

"NO! STOP! I get it!" He quickly cut her off, not wanting to remember that horrible incident.

Rena laughed as Elsword blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

Two later parted, Rena waved to Elsword, saying that she had some left over things to take care of at school while Elsword nodded and went on his way home.

Rena walk back to look at the tree the boys would be taking care of for her.

The tree had been planted there by her great-grandmother who was a student at the school when it first opened. While Rena never met her, she was told that she was a wonderful person who aspired to help other people. Rena's mother loved her so much that she decided to pass down her name to her own daughter: Rena.

Rena walked up and touched the tree, her mother told that the tree planted to watch over the students who would go to the school. Rena wished to be a person like her great-grandmother, someone who would help others.

She had trouble at first. While she was beautiful and popular, she really didn't know how to connect and reach out to somebody.

That is until she met Elsword. One day she was walking through the halls when she spotted him on the ground ready to cry. Not sure what was wrong, she walked up to him and asked him. When he looked up at her with teary eyes, it nearly shattered her heart. Once Rena showed him his way, he smiled at her and thanked her. It was then she realized why her great-grandmother loved to help others, to see the smiles and joy of those she helped.

Since then, Rena had always enjoyed helping Elsword, whether he wanted the help or not. And always followed with a playful teasing.

Nearby, Rena heard the crunch of the grass and sticks. She looked around, but saw no one. She decided to brush it off as the wind before she started to walk back towards the school when her phone buzzed.

She stopped and took it out to see who it was. It was Raven.

As she clicked the answer button, she heard a sound behind her. She turned as she saw red-haired woman holding a large rock above her. She brought the rock down knocking the girl out.

"Hello? Rena? Hello!?" The phone sounded.

Raven, on the other end, listened: he heard rustling and movement, but no voices. He heard the sound of someone picking up the phone. The person held it up to the ear as Raven heard steady breathing.

For a few seconds, neither said a word.

Raven decided to break the silence.

"Who are you?" He angrily demanded. The pace of the breathing started to quicken.

The person started to laugh maniacally before the line cut off from the other end.

Raven stood for one second in a cold sweat before he quickly took off towards the tree.

* * *

Rena woke up, a dim light from the above her. She laid on a table in the middle of a dark room.

Her body was numb and her head ached in pain

She heard the door open as she saw a red-haired woman walk in.

Rena opened her mouth to speak but the woman immediately took out a knife.

Rena froze in fear, unable to say anything. Her eyes widened as they focused onto the knife in the woman's hand.

The woman smiled before lunging at the girl, shoving the knife into the girl's shoulder.

Rena struggled, trying to push the woman off of her, but it only enticed the woman to push harder.

"Why are you doing this?" Rena screamed, the sheering pain causing her body to shake as the knife digged deeper into her shoulder.

**"Why?**" Elesis stopped for a moment, looking at the girl in the eye.

**"Because you're trying to take my Elsword away!"** Elesis screamed as she furiously twisted the knife.

"NO! STOP!" Rena screamed in pain.

Elesis shoved the knife deeper into her shoulder before she grabbed her hair and pulling her off the table.

Rena screamed even more as Elesis roughly dragged her around the room.

Rena mustered her strength, she tried to grabbed ahold of her attacker's leg but Elesis kicked her.

Rena now focused on her arms and she grabbed the arm holding the knife and the two girls struggled over the weapon.

Elesis kicked the girl once more causing her to lose strength over the hold, allowing Elesis to drive the knife into the girl's thigh.

Rena winched in pain, but it gave her the focus to kick Elesis's legs, knocking her down onto the ground.

She tried to crawl away, but Elesis grabbed her and pulled on her long hair once more.

Rena elbowed Elesis in the face multiple times to get her to left go but she continued to pull harder and harder.

Rena screamed in pain before lunging forward and kicking Elesis in the face, shaking Elesis off her as she pulled chunk of the girl's beautiful green hair off her head.

Rena crawled to the door and reached up to the handle, but Elesis, who was now standing up, grabbed her hand and kicked her body several times.

She then pushed Rena against the door, slamming the girl's forehead hard into the metal, causing her to scream in pain as blood trickled down her face.

Pulling her head back, Elesis knelt down and pulled the knife from Rena's thigh, causing blood to spurt out and raised it towards Rena's throat.

Rena sobbed, tears mixing in with her blood. Elesis slowly pricked the knife into the girl's neck, intending to get another scream.

Rena remained silent as she sobbed, praying that Raven would save her.

Elesis angrily slammed the girl's head against the door when she did not get the response she wanted.

Elesis turned the girl around as Rena was barely conscious.

"So…do your cooking is good?" Elesis asked the girl.

Rena let out a small whimper, not understanding what she asked.

Elesis punched her in the gut, making the girl gasp.

**"I said. DO YOU THINK YOUR COOKING IS GOOD!**" Elesis screamed at her.

Rena shivered in fear. She wanted to live. She wanted to see Raven again.

"No…" She quietly answered, hoping that response would quell her attacker.

She saw a smile grow on Elesis's face, an evil smile from side to side. Elesis started to laugh manically.

She pulled Rena and shoved her into a nearby mirror shattering it. Elesis continued to laugh as she grabbed Rena's head and held her straight.

Rena's body shivered in fear as she heard the girl continue laugh.

Elesis stabbed Rena in the side. Tears flowed out once again as she whimpered in pain.

"Oh don't worry little girl..." Elesis said in a low tone. She turned Rena around so she look her.

Elesis held a knife up to the edge of Rena's mouth as she continued to cry.

Elesis used the knife to make Rena open her mouth. Elesis picked up a broken mirror shard started to push it into Rena's mouth. Rena struggled in pain and started to gag.

"**Now, be a good girl and finish your meal!"**

* * *

Elsword laid on his bed bored out of his mind.

He heard his phone buzz as he reached over and opened it.

He looked at the call, it was Raven.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Elsword, when was the last time you saw Rena?" Raven asked him.

Elsword paused to think before he answered.

"She waved to me goodbye when I left the school. She said she still had something to do afterschool."

Raven remained silent, thinking.

"Is everything alright Raven?" Elsword asked.

"No…it's probably nothing. See you tomorrow." With that Raven hung up.

Elsword put his phone away as he heard the front door open.

'Sis must of come home.' He thought.

He didn't feel like getting up to greet her.

After a few minutes, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said.

Elesis opened the door and walked in.

Elsword blushed at what his sister was wearing…lingerie.

Elsword screamed, but Elesis tackled her brother.

She needed to hold him after the long day she had.

* * *

**Hi, thank you for reading. I honestly have to say, this chapter probably wasn't as good as the previous one. Sorry.**

**This is the first part of a three-chapter arc. Hopefully I do better with the next one. **

**Thank you.**


	4. Chung

**Alright, I know I said at the end of chapter one about doing a chapter per girl. But this came into my mind when I was writing Eve's chapter.**

**Forgive me, I should burn for this.**

**Also I'm not into this kind of stuff, sorry if I don't capture it correctly AND/OR if I offend some of you.**

* * *

**Yandere vs Yaoi**

"_Rena!" Elsword yelled. _

_The entire classed laughed at Elsword. He was on the ground wearing a very skimpy maid outfit._

"_Elsword you look so girly!" Aisha laughed._

"_How cute." Eve commented_

"_Nice stockings bro!" Another classmate laughed._

"_Serve me!" _

"_Elmaid!"_

"_Call me master!"_

"_Make me some tea!"_

"_Nice frills!"_

"_I didn't know your dream was to be a maid!"_

_Rena stood behind Elsword, she was crying from laughter._

"_Elsword, I can't believe you actually wore it!" She squealed. _

_Elsword turned to her. _

"_You said no one would see this!" He yelled at her._

_Rena was tearing up now._

"_I know! But…" She fell over laughing._

_Elsword ran out the door as the class continued to laugh._

_Chung stood silent in the classroom as everyone else laughed._

'_He's…cute.' He thought to himself. He could feel his face grow hot as he replayed the image of Elsword in a maid outfit._

* * *

"Sis?" Elsword called out from the doorway.

Elesis walked out from the dining room, a smile on her face.

"Welcome back Els." She happily welcomed her brother home.

"Yo Elsword, let us see your sister." A voice came from behind Elsword.

Chung started to push against Elsword's back.

"Hey watch it!" Elsword yelled as he shoved back at Chung.

Chung pushed back and Elsword fell over with Chung landing on top of him.

Elesis watched as Chung got up and bowed to her.

"Hello, nice to meet you." He greeted her.

Elsword got up and pushed Chung back.

Chung fell back into Raven as he stood in the doorway.

"Els, aren't you going to introduce your…classmates?" Elesis asked her brother.

He looked at the two guys beside him and then back at his sister.

"This is Chung." He waved his hand in front of Chung.

"And this is Raven." He waved in front of Raven.

Elsword pointed towards his sister.

"This is my older sister, Elesis."

Elesis smiled to both of them.

"Nice to meet the two of you." She kindly greeted the two boys.

Chung waved as Raven simply looked at her.

"Els, I wish you would have told me that they were coming by, now I have to prepare more food for dinner." Not that she was surprised. She was following them since school let out and to her annoyance, heard they were going to stay for the evening.

"Sorry sis, Chung and I have homework to finish and Raven offered to help to help us. Our house was the closest so I invited them here." Elsword explained to her.

Elesis glared at the other two boys before nodding and going into the kitchen.

"She's a nice sister." Chung commented.

"Yeah, she's nice…most of the time." Elsword responded.

"Come on, we can work on this stuff in the next room." He motioned them to follow him.

Raven pondered that look that Elesis gave them.

As he followed Elsword and Chung, he glanced into the kitchen. He saw Elesis standing there, looking right at him, a bloody knife in her hand, an evil smile growing on her face as he walked by.

Raven looked back forward, the two boys in front of him didn't notice.

He felt a sweat drip on the back of his neck. He had been in fights and life threatening situations, but that look he saw was completely beyond anything he had ever faced. He wasn't sure, but he definitely knew.

He was in the demon's den.

* * *

"So Raven, why did you decide to help us?" Elsword asked.

It was about an hour since the trio arrived. Chung suggested that working on homework together would help them understand it better. Their conversation was overheard by Raven who offered his help.

"Well, Rena asked me to watch over you two and…" Raven paused for a moment as he thought about Rena.

"I wanted to see why Rena was so interested in you." He finished.

Elsword scratched his head. "Err, well thanks anyways."

After another hour, the two were done with their homework.

Elsword went to the kitchen to check on the food, he came back and told his two guests that they had another half hour left.

The trio decided to talk to pass the time.

"So Raven, I'm dying to know, what happened to your arm?" Elsword asked.

Raven looked down at his arm then looked up at Elsword.

"I got into an accident. The doctors said I was lucky I kept my life." Raven explained.

Elsword nodded understandingly. "Well, that's cool. Glad you survived. " He smiled at him.

"Hey Elsword, I was just wondering…" Chung spoke up.

Elsword turned to look at the blonde.

"Well, what did you do with that maid outfit?" He simply asked.

Elsword jumped out of his seat.

"TEH HELL!? I BURNED THAT THING!" He yelled at him.

Chung gave a light laugh and Raven smiled, remembering the situation Rena put Elsword in.

"But I really wanted to see you wear it…" Chung said, the sound of disappointment in his voice.

Elsword sat back in seat, the look of rage and annoyance on his face.

**"NO. MORE."** He barked.

"But you really looked cute in it." Chung smiled.

Elsword felt a vein pop.

"WHAT THE HELL MAN!? ARE YOU GAY OR SOMETHING!?" He yelled at him. He immediately covered his mouth with his hands.

There was an ongoing rumor in school that Chung was…interested in the same gender. It was a sensitive subject that no one really brought up.

"Yeah..." Chung softly said.

Elsword remain silent, he was now super nervous for touching on this land mine of a subject. Raven looked at Chung, curious at where this conversation is headed.

"Look, I know there are rumors about this but…" Chung stopped, not sure how to proceed.

He looked at Raven and Elsword, they were both silent and looking at him curiously.

Raven placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." He said reassuringly, he could sense the tension and he didn't want to see things take a turn for the worse, at least, not with Elsword's sister here.

Chung looked solemly at Raven before looking at Elsword

"No, I need to say this." He said firmly.

Chung took deep breath before continuing on.

"Honestly, I never really thought about it before but now…" He paused for a second.

Elsword's eyes fidgeted around, he had never really been in a situation like this before. His eyes darted to Raven, but he saw that the guy still kept his calm and collected demeanor. Elsword started to wonder what was going through Raven's head as Chung continued on.

"I'm just not interested in girls is all. They just don't appeal to me in that way." Chung finished.

The room was silent, save for the echoing of some of the appliances from the kitchen.

Chung spoke up once more.

"Um, I just wanted to let you guys know that is all…" His voice trailed off.

The room was silent again. Elsword looked at Raven, hoping that he could break awkward silence but the man simply placed a hand up to his chin to think. Elsword looked back at Chung and saw him fidgeting.

When Chung looked towards him, their eyes met. Chung panicked and immediately got up out of the chair and started to move towards the door before Elsword stopped him by grabbing his hand.

"Elsword!" Chung said as he turned to face him, his face turned red, both from embarrassment of confessing his secret and from having Elsword touch him.

"Look, I don't hate you." Elsword said to him.

Chung calmed down as Elsword continued on.

"It doesn't really matter to me who you like. I still think you're a good person." He stated honestly.

Chung 's eyes widen in relief and he took a deep breath.

Raven got up and walked to the two.

"If anybody gives you a hard time about it, you tell me about it." He said to Chung. Elsword nodded in agreement.

Chung smiled. "I'm glad that I told the two of you."

Raven nodded and Elsword gave Chung a thumbs up.

"Thank you for being my friends." Chung said in gratitude.

Elsword froze for a moment.

'Friends?' He thought.

It would be the first time in a long time since he ever had a 'friend'.

* * *

"Alright boys, dinner is ready." Elesis called out from the kitchen.

The three migrated to the table as Elesis brought out an assortment of delicious food.

"Wow Elsword, you never told us your sister can cook!" Chung commented.

"Oh you should definitely try the casserole, _**it's to die for~**_**"** Elesis emphasized the last part.

Raven looked cautiously at her as Chung and Elsword tore into the food.

Once the four were done eating, Elesis got up to remove the plates.

"Hey Raven, why didn't you try out any of the casserole?" Chung asked.

Raven looked at him, he had eaten only a few of the dishes, he didn't trust eating any of that girl's cooking.

"Just didn't feel like it." He responded.

Chung raised an eyebrow but he shrugged it off seeing as how it let him eat more of the dish.

* * *

"It's late, I should be heading out now." Chung commented on the time.

"I should get going as well" Raven added.

The trio moved to the door as the two got ready to leave. Elesis stepped into view, intent on watching the two leave.

Chung turned to face Elesis and he bowed to her.

"Thank you for the food." He said to her before he stood up straight again.

Elesis smiled and waved to him.

Raven simply looked at her and gave a slight bow as gratitude.

The two boys left as Elsword followed them a bit past his porch.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Chung." He said to the blonde.

"And thanks for helping us today Raven." He said to the older-male.

Raven nodded as Chung spoke up.

"Guys…thank you." He nodded to both of them.

Raven placed a hand on the boy's shoulder as Elsword patted him on the back.

"Well, that's what friends are for right?" Elsword said with a silly grin. He was happy that he could finally call someone that.

Chung blushed and laughed in agreement.

The two walked away before they split into separate directions.

* * *

Chung was scared at how Elsword would react, but deep down, he sort of knew Elsword would accept him.

He smiled; it was thanks to Elsword that he discovered his preference in the first place.

He wondered how he should go about making his moves on Elsword.

Chung was only a few minutes from his house when he started to get dizzy.

He wobbled along before he leaned against a wall for support.

"So was the casserole good?" A voice sounded out.

Chung looked around but his head was pounding, he couldn't tell where the voice came from.

He collapsed to the ground, on the verge of consciousness.

He looked up and saw Elesis standing over him.

"It's too bad the other one didn't eat it, but at least I got one of you." Elesis smiled.

Chung blacked out.

* * *

Chung's eyes peeked open. His eyes focused on the bright light above him.

He tried to move but couldn't. He looked down towards his arms; both arms were stretched out, restrained by metal cuffs.

Chung wriggled his body but multiple chains and restraints held his waist and chest down to the table under him.

He tried to move his legs but he couldn't feel them.

He gulped and laid his head back, still a bit dizzy at whatever happened to him.

He looked forward, though upside down, he could see what he could have sworn was his…shoe?

He followed up from the shoe, it was attached to…

His eyes widen in horror and he screamed. He immediately started to struggle in an attempt to free himself.

"It's such a shame…" A female voice echoed.

Chung looked around and saw Elesis holding a chainsaw right next to him. He didn't even notice her until now.

He screamed and flinched in surprise.

Elesis smiled as she put one finger on his arm, slowly tracing her way up and down.

"I was prepared to kill all sorts of women." Her voice emotionless.

"I was really surprised that a boy fell for my Elsword." Elesis started laugh.

Chung looked at her wide eyed.

"What the hell do you want!?" He screamed at her.

Elesis stopped laughing and stared at the boy.

She leaned down to him and smiled.

"It's your fault." Elesis said in a soft voice.

Chung spat in her face but she made no reaction.

She just continued to look at him before smacking him across the face.

"**IT'S YOUR FAULT!"** she screamed at him.

She beat Chung's entire side, face, chest, arm, with the butt of the saw.

She screamed and yelled profanity at him as Chung remained silent, enduring the onslaught.

When she got tired, she stopped and looked at him.

Chung coughed, blood slowly trickled down the side of his mouth.

"Don't worry; I'll fix both our problems."

Chung looked at Elesis as she held up the chainsaw.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He screamed at her.

**-BUZZZZZZ-**

Elesis squealed at the comforting sound.

"NO! Get away from me!"

She raised the saw up above his arm and started to slowly lower it down towards the boy.

Chung screamed in terror.

"**NO. STOP. STOP! NO!"**

* * *

Elsword woke up.

He had a nightmare. In it, he dreamt that Chung didn't want to be his friend before attacking him with a chainsaw.

He looked at the clock: 3am.

He groaned in frustration and got up.

Leaving his room, Elsword went to the kitchen to see if he could get something from the fridge.

"Wonder if Sis made more of that casserole?" He asked himself.

He was rummaging through when he heard the front door slam.

Elsword jump in surprise and immediately darted towards the front door.

Turning on the light, he saw Elesis taking off her shoes.

"Ugh, Sis! You scared me!" He yelled.

Elesis smiled before lunging at her brother, wrapping her arms around her cute little brother. She rubbed her cheek against his as she let out girlish squeal.

"Sis!" He yelled in frustration. He pushed against her, breaking the hug.

Elesis whined and quickly went to her room.

Elsword watched her walk off.

He thought back on yesterday's events, Chung had always been a nice classmate but he never considered him a friend until now. He was glad that Chung thought of him that way.

He gave a breath of relief as he walked back to his room.

* * *

Raven peered around the corner, watching Elesis enter her home.

Since the moment he met her, he knew that something was…twisted about her.

He listened as he heard Elsword's voice from beyond the door.

'Does he know?' Raven asked himself.

He had been following Elesis for the rest of the night.

His gut told him that she had something to do with Rena's disappearance. It was proven further when he saw that she was following Chung.

'Dammit.' He cursed to himself. Elesis gave him the slip and now he couldn't reach Chung.

Raven looked back at the house, the lights now out.

He knew he had to do something.

* * *

**So looking back, I am kicking myself for not making Chung an IP and doing a reverse trap. **

**Next chapter is the end of this arc. Not doing any more arcs for this story. Running out of characters. :p**


	5. Raven

**Hello, I finished this chapter super early. **

**Enjoy.**

**AN: So after looking over this chapter, I feel sad.**

* * *

**Yandere vs Friend**

Raven awoke to a loud buzzing. He was strapped down to a table. An immense pain gripped his metal arm.

He looked towards his left to see what was going on with his arm and saw Elesis standing next to it.

She glanced over and saw that Raven was awake.

She smiled before turned back to focus on his arm.

Raven was about to say something before he felt a sudden pain in his arm.

He yelled in pain as Elesis giggled, she held down a tazer on his arm.

"Elsword…won't…" He let out. Upon hearing her brother's name, she pulled out another tazer and dug it into his chest.

* * *

_Raven walked into Elsword's classroom. It was break time at school and he knew the best time to talk to Elsword was now when he knew Elesis wasn't around._

_Elsword saw him and waved before Raven motioned him to step outside._

_Elsword walked to the door, he was little rattled that Chung wasn't at school but he was glad that he saw Raven._

_"Elsword, I have to talk to you." Raven said to the red-head once they were outside the classroom and out of public ears. _

"_What's up?" Elsword responded._

"_Your sister, do you know what she does in her free time?" Raven questioned._

_Elsword took a moment to think. She was always so clingy to him whenever he was around, he never gave a thought as to what hobbies she might have when he's at school._

_He shrugged to Raven, not having a good answer for him._

_Raven took a deep breath._

"_Listen Elsword, I think I might know why Rena and Chung aren't at school." He responded._

_Elsword's interest perked up when he heard the two names._

"_I think your sister might have done something to them." He continued._

_Elsword tilted his head in confusion._

"_What do you mean done something?" Elsword questioned._

_Raven took another breath._

"_I don't know all the details, but you should be careful of your sister." Raven warned._

_Elsword stood there in disbelief. Sure, he noticed that Elesis had been acting weird recently but she had always taken care of him since he was little. Even with all the weird acts she was pulling, Elsword still adored her older sister._

"_Raven…" Elsword wasn't sure what to say._

"_Sorry Elsword, but your sister is dangerous." Raven said back._

_Now Elsword was pissed. _

"_Look, I don't know what you have against my sister but your definitely wrong about her." He yelled at Raven. _

"_She's taken care of me and I love her!" He continued to yell._

_Raven took a step back, he saw that Elsword was an innocent soul, Rena would describe him like that, but now, he wasn't sure if Elsword was being manipulated by Elesis. _

"_Your sister might be the reason why Chung isn't here today. Don't you care about your friend?" Raven said to him. He knew that Elsword needed a reasonable voice right now to see the bigger picture._

_Elsword hesitated a moment when Raven mentioned Chung but he pressed on._

"_Of course I care! But don't you dare say that Elesis murdered him or something!" He yelled._

"_Elsword listen-" Raven tried to speak but Elsword cut him off._

"_No. Enough." Elsword yelled._

"_I was happy when Chung considered me his friend. I thought you were my friend too." Elsword turned to walk back towards his class._

"_I'll still help with the tree, just don't talk to me." He angrily said over his shoulder._

_Raven watched him leave and angrily clenched a fist. He didn't mean to hurt Elsword but he had to warn him. Raven was now convinced that he had to stop Elesis himself._

* * *

Raven awoke once more, he had passed out after some time when Elesis was tazing his arm.

He was still strapped down and he still felt some residual pain in his arm but now he felt something weird wrapped tight around it.

He looked to his left again and saw some weird machine wrapped around his arm.

Suddenly, he felt something tight around his right arm, he turned to his right and saw Elesis tying his other arm down to some machine.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled at her.

Elesis looked up at him and locked eyes with him for a minute.

Raven could feel a chill in the air as the girl just looked at him.

Then he watched as she pulled a device, something with a button, out from behind her.

He tensed up as he watched her press it.

For a few moments, nothing happened, until Raven started to feel both is arms get tight and get stretched. He struggled as it continued, his joints and muscles were now in pain as his arms were getting pulled away from him.

He groaned and then yelled in pain as Elesis looked, a smile growing on her lips.

"You won't get away with this!" He yelled out at her.

Elesis simply laughed.

"That's the same thing that boy lover said, right before I cut off his head." She said gleefully.

Raven glared at her before he groaned in pain once more as he could hear bones and metal be ripped apart.

* * *

_Raven followed Elesis to an abandoned factory in a quieter part of town._

_He started following her when he saw that she was following Elsword, but now she stopped and was heading somewhere else._

_Raven watched as Elesis walked up to the door. He hid behind a corner and watched through a reflection of a glass of her looking around before going inside._

_He backed up to inspect the building but there were no windows of reachable height for him to spy from._

_He walked around and saw an alternate doorway that was open._

_Raven peered inside, there was some light but he didn't like the looks of it._

_He looked to around to make sure he wasn't being watched. He was sure that if he didn't take this chance to learn more about Elesis, the information will slip past him._

_Raven slipped through the door way quietly, trying not to alert her._

_He walked through the hallway but something felt off to him. His arm started to feel weird._

_As he walked past a door, his arm suddenly jolted to the door and remained stuck there._

_Raven desperately tried to pull his arm free but his arm was magnetized to the door and he couldn't pull away._

_When he looked at the ground, he saw a shadow loom over him, he turned and kicked but person blocked the attack and hit him with a tazer._

_Elesis had trapped her target._

* * *

Raven woke up to a punch to his stomach.

He was now standing up straight, but still restrained to a wall.

He tried to move but his body was in pain, except for his arms.

He looked down and breathed slowly as he now only had one arm, his normal arm which was now popped out of his shoulder socket and stretched far beyond normal lengths.

"I'm glad you woke up again. I want to end this while you're awake." Elesis said to him.

Raven breathed heavily.

"I don't know why Elsword loves a demon like you." He stated.

Elesis slashed his cheek with a knife.

"Don't you dare talk about my Elsword!" Elesis growled at him.

She reached behind her a pulled out a few strands of familiar green hair and held it out in front of him.

His eyes widen at it and he glared at her with hate.

"It's funny, when her mouth wasn't full with glass, she screamed 'Raven! Raven!' " Elesis mocked him.

Raven felt his blood boil, anger at Elesis that she had hurt Rena and anger at himself that he wasn't there to protect her. With what strength he had left, he again lunged at Elesis furiously like a mad man but the restrains kept him pinned.

"Awwww, did that hurt? Don't worry, you'll learn the same lesson the others' learned." Elesis smiled at him as Raven started growling at her in anger over Rena.

He continued to glare at Elesis as she prepared to stab.

"**I am the only one that deserves my Elsword's attention!"**

* * *

_"Raven, lets break up."_

_Rena held onto Raven tightly. He patted her head to comfort her._

_"Rena, we don't have to do this…"_

_Raven didn't want to end it, no matter how much Rena brought the topic up, he had always managed to calm her down but he knew things were coming to an end._

_"Raven…" There were now tears in her eyes as she fought the pain in her heart to continue._

_"I don't want to drag this relationship over miles." There was a pain in her voice as she continued on._

_"I'm so happy that I was accepted for the volunteer work overseas but it hurts not being able to see you…to hold you like this…" Her voice started to fail as her arms around him held him tighter._

_"And you have your own dreams as well! I can't allow you follow me!" She loudly stated. She was correct, Raven was accepted into the military, he wanted to serve his country. There was no way he could do that if he followed her._

_"So that's why it needs to end today…" Raven finished the line of thought as Rena nodded in grief._

_Raven smiled before placing a soft kiss on her lips. Rena looked at him in disbelief._

_"Then, once we're finished…" Raven hesitated, he had been meaning to ask her the next part for a good long while now but he knew that this was the right moment._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_He looked at her and smiled. He wanted to reach down and pull out the ring he had gotten but Rena just pushed him towards the ground and cried tears of joy while nodding furiously._

* * *

Elsword checked the time on his phone.

He clicked through and dialed Raven, Chung then Rena, but no answer. He hadn't since them the last few days, but he assumed that if they were sick or something, they would leave him a message.

Elsword sighed and looked at the tree. Even though he was told to take care of it, he wasn't sure what trees needed.

He thought back to elementary science class: 'plants need sun and water to grow'

He looked up the sky. 'Sun, Check'

Then he looked around 'Water, no check'

He remembered that there was a hose around the corner of the building. He quickly ran and got the hose and pulled it towards the tree. He went back to turn the knob then proceeded back to the tree. He used the hose to get some water on the ground and on the base of the tree.

When he was done, he shut off the water and returned the hose.

Elsword looked at his work, nothing different except the ground was now wet.

He went back to the bench and waited.

About an hour passed by before Elesis just so happened to be nearby and walked up to Elsword, still sitting on the bench.

"Els, what are you doing?" She asked him.

"Ah, Sis. Just taking care of this tree is all." He responded but still looking at the tree.

"Is this the thing your so called friends told you to do?" She said harshly.

Elsword's eyes widen when he heard her say 'friends'. "Well, we all planned to take care of this tree today."

Elesis crossed her arms. "Well, why aren't they here helping you then?" Her voice more oppressive.

"Some friends you have."

Elsword looked at his sister, the thought crossed his mind since he arrived but he kept shaking it out. He was hoping for a change. For some reason, any person he gets to know just disappears on him. His body started to shake.

'Is it because of me?' He thought. Were they just tired of him? Did they hate him?

Elsword was on the verge of tears but Elesis wrapped her arms around her brother.

She placed a hand on his head and slowly rubbed him gently.

Elsword placed his arms around his sister. Despite how weird she was, she was always there for him.

"Thanks sis." He said before breaking apart the hug.

"Come on Els, how about I make you your favorite dinner?" She said to him with a smile.

Elsword grinned and nodded before getting up and following his sister back home.

* * *

It was night time, the tree stood silently next to the school as a girl approached.

Elesis checked her surrounding to make sure she was alone. She walked towards the tree, a can of gasoline in each hand.

She took one and poured around and on the tree and repeated with the other can.

She dug into her pocket taking out a lighter.

She flicked it as the hot flame erupted.

Elesis took a moment to look into the flame. She smiled and her body trembled in excitement.

The last reminder of those people was about to burn.

She tossed the lighter at the tree before walking off.

* * *

When Elsword came to school the day after, he was shocked.

The tree was almost completely incinerated, save the very bottom of the trunk and roots. Even the nearby ground was charred.

Elsword took a deep breath as he stared at the sight

'Perhaps friends aren't my thing.' He thought.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. I'm sure that a lot of you are pissed that Raven failed but please let me give a few warnings:**

**This story will have a happy ending (The epilogue includes family)**

**The Ara chapter will be the last chapter.**

**The next chapter is not the Ara chapter.**

**Fruit.**


	6. Apple

**I tried to do this chapter a little more…_light_ hearted.**

**So Apple might be a little ooc here. I wanted to make her a more human/cutesy/imoutolike.**

**Appearance:**

**Apple: Picture her shorter/a few years younger(Like Nasods even age right? :p)**

* * *

**Yandere vs Imouto**

Elesis cuddled a body pillow with Elsword's image on it. She went to great lengths to have one made, though the people at the company gave her weird looks when she mentioned that he was her brother. She leaned over and kissed the printed Elsword's mouth. She started to use her tongue when she heard the door slam open.

"Sis…Help!"

Elesis immediately got up and ran from her room to the entrance when she heard her brother's voice.

When she turned the corner she saw her brother on the ground with a little girl on his back.

"Play with me ElEl!" The child cried out.

Elsword looked at his sister. "Sis, please get her off me!"

Elesis deadpanned at him.

**WHAT.**

* * *

After Elesis helped her brother, he explained the situation.

The little girl is named Apple.

He was walking along when he had found her sitting on the ground crying.

She had lost her parents and didn't know her way home.

When Elsword offered to help her, she jumped at him, wanting to be his bride, apparently in her mind, any boy who helps a girl is meant to be married.

Elesis could feel her blood boil at the last part but she decided that murdering a child would not be healthy…

"ElEl, when will we be married?" Apple smiled and asked the older boy.

Elsword patted her head trying his best to be mature.

"Well, first we have to find your mommy and daddy." Elsword said.

"Why?" Apply said in a squeaky voice. Elsword cringed at how cute it was while Elesis glared at the two.

Elsword hesitated for a moment trying to think of an excuse as Apple curiously looked at him.

"It's so that he can get your parent's blessings." Elesis said.

The two looked as Elesis walked to them.

"Don't you want your parents to like your future husband?" She winked at the small girl.

Apple smiled and ran over to hug Elesis.

"I want to marry ElEl so you can be my big sister!" She said her squeaky voice. While the thought of Elsword being this girl's husband pissed her off to no end, Elesis had to admit, she was adorable.

Elesis knelt down to give the girl a hug and a pat on the head.

A growl sounded. The two red heads looked at the little girl. She held her stomach and giggled.

"Well first let's get you some food." Elesis said. Apple cheered when she heard the word 'food'.

* * *

"Hey, kid, why don't you wait with Els?" Elesis asked. Apple stood close to her side.

"No! I wanna learn how to cook!" Apple whined, she stood on her toes watching Elesis chop some beef. Elesis cringed at how cute she was.

"I want to be a good wife to ElEl so I wanna learn how to cook!" She explained.

Elesis's eyebrow twitched. She glanced around the kitchen. There was enough empty space in the cabinets and stuff to hide pieces of a child's body…

She shook her head to remove the thoughts out of her head.

She carefully positioned the beef on the cutting board and she swung down with a cleaver to cut it.

Apply looked at Elesis in awe.

"When I grow up, I wanna be like you big sister!" She smiled at Elesis.

Elesis glanced down and smiled at the cute girl.

'Sooo cuteeee' Elesis thought. She turned back towards the beef.

"Then ElEl will always love me!" Apple squeaked.

Elesis stopped for a moment. Her head turned back to look at Apple, murderous intent in her eyes.

She raised the cleaver and…

***SLAM***

…

…

…

Elsword walked into the kitchen, wondering what the large sound was.

His eyes widen in horror when he saw the sight.

Apple was covered in blood, chunks of meat all over the floor.

Elesis looked at the small girl, a stern expression on her face. She tighten her grip on the handle of the cleaver.

"Sis!" Elsword called out. Elesis turned to look at her brother. She kept the expression on her face and blood dripped down her face and clothes.

"You're making a mess of the kitchen!" Elsword yelled out.

Apple giggled and ran to Elsword to hug him.

Elesis grumbled in displeasure when she saw the girl hug her brother.

She let go of the cleaver. It was embedded into the cutting board, right through the beef.

"Sis, go clean yourself up. I'll clean this up and handle the cooking." Elsword said.

Elesis nodded to her brother, she walked past him towards the bathroom.

"Also…" Elesis stopped and turned as Elsword spoke.

She looked at him as he pointed to the little girl holding his leg.

"Can you clean her up too?"

* * *

***Splash***

"Yay I get to take a bath with big sister!" Apple said out loud.

"Hold still kid!" Elesis yelled.

The two girls were now in the bath. Apple, too excited at the situation, splashed and played around while Elesis struggled to clean her.

"Big sis, you're really big here." Apple said before she poked Elesis in the _"chest"_. Elesis blushed from the feeling as Apple continued to poke.

Finally, Elesis grabbed the girl, stopping her from poking her anymore.

Apple giggled while Elesis growled at her to settle down.

"When I grow older, I want to be a big as you." Apple said with a smile.

Elesis blushed, unsure of what "big" the girl was referring too. She smiled back and pats her head.

"Then ElEl would only look at me!"

**…...**

Elesis's patting stopped as she glanced around the room. She knew that the water was deep enough…

She also knew that she had more than enough strength to hold the girl under…

Elsword was cooking so she could sneak the body out…

***Splash***

Elesis was knocked out of her train of thought as Apple started to splash water at her.

Apple giggled as Elesis shot her an annoyed look. She splashed back at the small girl.

* * *

Elesis walked into the kitchen, refreshed from her bath. Elsword was laying down plates of food on the table.

She went over to hug her brother, she was so proud of how independent he was. He brushed her away so he could finish setting up.

She decided to sit and wait at the table.

After Elsword finished, he looked around wondering where Apple was.

He asked Elesis but she said that Apple wanted to see his room, much to her own displeasure.

Immediately after, Apple ran out from the hallway carrying something big over her shoulder.

Elsword looked at it curiously before his stomach became sick when he realized what it was. Elesis immediately recognized what the little girl was holding, it was her body pillow!

Apple giggled. "There are two ElEls!" She wrapped her arms around the pillow and lovingly held it close.

Elesis screamed and immediately went over grab it out of the girl's grip but Apple hugged it tightly.

"Let go kid!" Elesis yelled as she tugged on the end of the pillow.

"No! I don't wanna!" Apple yelled back.

Elsword stood there not sure what to do as the two girls pulled back and forth over a pillow with full body picture of him sprawled on the front.

* * *

After the two girls got tired of fighting over the pillow, the three decided to eat. Apple fawned over how delicious the food was, much to Elsword's joy and Elesis's anger.

Once the three were finished, the two red heads decided to take Apple to the police, to see if they could find her parents. Elesis quickly hurried up the two as she wanted to rid of the little girl as soon as possible. Apple whined as she didn't want to leave Elsword and Elesis.

"No! I don't wanna leave ElEl and big sis!" She yelled constantly along the way.

Elsword patted her head to comfort her as Elesis felt a little bad. She herself would hate it if she was forced away from Elsword.

Once they arrived at the police station, Apple's eyes lit up when she saw her parents at the counter, she quickly ran over to them and they tearfully embraced.

Since they realized she was missing, Apple's parents went to the police to start a search and have been there ever since.

The two red heads approached the family. The parents looked up to them grateful that their daughter didn't end up in the hands of some murderer.

Apple squeezed out of her parents grip to introduce the two.

"This is ElEl." She went to hug Elsword.

"This is big sister." She hugged Elesis.

Everyone chuckled at how cute she was before two red heads formally introduce themselves.

The parents gave their thanks to them for taking care of their daughter.

Apple held onto Elesis as she started to cry.

"I don't wanna leave." She whimpered.

Elesis bent down and held the girl close. She rubbed her back softly.

"We can play more some other time alright?" She said to the girl.

Apple nodded her head and her parents knelt down with her, agreeing with the girl's statement.

The parents exchanged contact information with Elesis while Apple was distracted by Elsword.

They were thankful that the two took wonderful care of their daughter, but they didn't want to hurt her keeping the two out of her life. They decided that it would be nice to spend time with people she trusted and that if it was alright if they could visit her again. Elesis agreed and she knew Elsword would also be happy on the subject.

At the end of the day, the two families had to part. Apple hugged both Elesis and Elsword. She was in tears.

"I don't wanna leave you big sis." She said as she held Elesis.

Elesis smiled and hugged her back.

"I'll **visit** again soon alright." She said cheerfully. Apple nodded back with a smile.

The red heads waved good bye as the family drove off. Elesis could see Apple looking out of the window, waving back to them.

As the two walked home, Elsword asked his sister.

"Think we'll ever see her again?"

Elesis looked at her brother; she could see he was a little depressed. She smiled and patted his head.

"Don't worry, we'll visit them soon." She said with a smile. She handed him a card with information on how to contact Apple's parents.

Elsword smiled as he looked at the card.

Unbeknownst to everyone but Elesis, she made sure to give false information to Apple's parents. She did not want that brat to see her Elsword **ever again**.

She also made a false copy of the contact info Apple's parents gave her so she could throw Elsword off and so that she can hunt them down so they would never get in the way again.

**Needless to say, Apple and her parents were never seen or heard from again.**

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed =o=**


End file.
